Killing Destiny
by S.D.I
Summary: Cervantes has claimed Soul Edge's full power for himself and the Earth is doomed. ...or is it?


Killing Destiny:

A Soul Calibur II and The Legend of Zelda fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Hmph, tired of these already... Link and all other Legend of Zelda characters are the property of Nintendo. Necrid and Spawn are property of Todd McFlarne and Heihachi and the 'official' Soul Calibur II cast are all property of Namco. Even if they're only mentioned in a line or flashback or two, they're in the disclaimer.

This is one of my ideas for a new long fanfiction, I may or may not continue it. I might work on the purely SC II fanfiction instead. Maybe I'll work on both...

-------------------------

Five years had passed. Five years since Cervantes had reclaimed Soul Edge and bent it to his will. He was as dark and twisted as the sword since before he reclaimed it, so his exertion of free will was no improvement upon one enslaved by the sword. In fact it was worse, since he was the one in charge of the sword it didn't drain him, it even fed him power when so bid as even Inferno could not resist the pirate any more.

The world was slipping into darkness. Entire cities and armies had been massacre, the Soul Edge did get a binge of souls like none it had ever had before in return for being the slave instead of the master. Cervantes' army of twisted creatures was the supreme force across all continents now, and many heroes had died. Even the sun did not seem to shine as brightly as it once had. Hope itself was seemingly lost.

Sophita stood, sadly looking over the horizon. The last half decade had not been kind to her, she was aged past her thirty years and sported several scars from untold numbers of battles. Her younger sister hadn't fared much better, nor had many of the warriors that united to stop Cervantes. Some were buried in the very graveyard they stood in. If Soul Edge merely killed, if Soul Edge didn't devour souls in its abominable fashion, they would have been the lucky ones. Such a cruelty, to face an evil that did not allow escape even in death.

"You don't have to do this again... you've paid your respects to them so many times..." Cassandra addressed her sister.

"But I can't ever do it enough," Sophitia answered, "I can't know the names of everyone dead by Cervantes' hand, only try and pray for them all, but I can make personal prayers to the people I know died trying to save...everyone, everything..."

"I know you feel guilty..."

"OF COURSE I FEEL GUILTY!" Sophitia snapped, "I failed! I failed my children, I failed Rothion, I failed you,I failed everyone in the world! I couldn't even give my children hope... I..."

Cassandra held her sister sadly as the older woman broke down into sobs. It seemed Sophitia couldn't forgive herself for not destroying Soul Edge back when it seemed at least remotely possible. Most of their family lived, but in a world doomed to darkness.

"Shhh, go ahead and cry," Cassandra patted Sophita's back. She hated being the pillar for support, Sophitia had always been that, until not long ago she seemed to just break inside. "I'll come with you, we'll pay our respects together when you're ready."

Mass graves may have become the most common way to bury the dead at this point, but they had managed personal plots for their friends who had fallen. Simple tombstones, inexpertly engraved, the messages were sometimes personal and other times simply agreed upon. It seemed so lacking in respect to the fallen to the two women.

Our Friend Maxi  
~He never remembered, but we shall always -Xianghua  
~You defeated him twice, but we will destroy this new Astaroth for you - Kilik 

Our Dear Xianghua  
~I shall remember our friendship for all of us - Kilik  
~Soul Calibur is in good hands, we will try our best to bring you rest - Siegfried

Taki, Rogue Ninja  
~I'm sorry I couldn't save you, amends shall be made - Sophitia  
~I never thought I'd miss a ninja. You went with surprising honor - Mitsurugi

Heihachi, a Strange Man  
~Sadly he failed his final test of strength.

Benevolent Bandit Yoshimitsu  
~We may have doubted him, but he proved himself in the end.

Raphael; Presumed Lost to Soul Edge  
~We can only hope you realized the error in your intent, and that perhaps you are still alive.

A True Hero, Link  
~He never ran out of courage - Talim.  
~An alien to this world, shunned by it, and still he died defending it. May his spirit find his home someday.

They'd all been hard losses, others weren't so hard to deal with the deaths of, like the creatures Voldo and Necrid. Astaroth had been killed but yet again resurrected. Charade had returned to Soul Edge in spite of several attempts to destroy it. No one knew what became of Raphael and Cervantes had used Ivy's cursed blood against her, and she now more or less served him. She was a wild card now, she might be totally controlled by her now-demonic father, or she might break free and fight against him futilely, or the two wills would clash and she would do nothing to battle either side as she focused on her mind.

Maxi went first, the drive for revenge had destroyed the giant and many minions of evil, but in the end himself as well.  
Soul Calibur proved to be no match for the new Soul Edge in Xianghua's final battle. She'd fought valiantly, leaving cuts across Cervantes' flesh and nicks in the two blades, but never a serious blow to Cervantes, and though she struck one of the blades hard enough to break it apart as had been done before, it held, far less severely damaged than it had been in other fights. Cervantes caught her in her surprise with a fatal wound. Kilik drug her to safety as Talim picked up Soul Calibur to fight Cervantes. Xianghua died in Kilik's arms before the two could share any true last words with each other. The mystic blade immediately morphed into two elbow blades and Talim fought as hard as she could, but she was nearly killed herself, saved by Nightmare of all people. He sent Cervantes reeling and lifted the Soul Calibur Talim had dropped. He'd intended to toss the blades to the girl so she could defend herself if she had to, but it morphed again into a massive sword in his hands. He held off the immortal pirate until everyone had fled, then followed himself.  
There'd been some identity confusion with that incident, people wanted to call him Siegfried again, but he himself wanted to keep the name Nightmare. He felt he couldn't return to a human life, even if Soul Calibur accepted him and his Soul Edge created clawed appendage faded back into a normal arm.  
Taki had tried assassination as a means to rid the world of Cervantes, but her demonic blade alerted him to her and alone she hadn't had a chance.  
No one knew much about the loud old man seeking to fight every warrior he came across, but he had offered his assistance and died fighting Cervantes, it seemed only fair to recognize him. Much the same went for Yoshimitsu, no one knew him and few trusted him, but he fell combating evil as well.  
Link had been an inspiration, revealing himself fully to the warriors once Cervantes claimed Soul Edge. Until then he'd been a mystery and at that point he became nearly a leader through sheer determination and bravery set against the evil. He vowed to stay and fight as long as he was able, the only thing he asked in return was if he should fall that they send the Master Sword back to his world. He'd taught several of them the melody to play on his ocarina.  
The battle had been desperate, Link leading a path through Cervantes' minions right to the wielder of Soul Edge himself. The Master Sword alight with the power of virtue, it seemed as though he might defeat Cervantes as he faced him largely one-on-one, most of Link's allies busy dispatching lesser foes. Nightmare was his greatest ally there, helping to attack Cervantes when he wasn't cutting minions in half with his great sweeps of his sword. It became evident that Cervantes had been holding back though. Enraged with the wounds he suffered he inflicted horrible vengeance on the Hylian. Link never seemed to give up through it all, his shield and body broken, he would get up and attack again. No one who saw it could forget it, he fought weakly on even as he suffered wounds that should have killed a man six times over, at times looking as if his body held together through sheer will. It could not last though, and with the last of his strength he threw his sword and ocarina towards Talim and Yunsung who had teamed up in fighting just before being torn apart.  
Another exceptional fighter lost, no telling how many normal soldiers or simply people inspired to war just recently along with him, and another retreat. That night Talim played his magic ocarina through tears and they sent the Master Sword through the rift. They included with it a wooden tablet, upon it a message thanking Link and Hyrule for sending him, what the odds where the people there could ever decipher it they didn't know, but they made the gesture anyway.

Cassandra and Sophitia stood up together, finished reminiscing on the painful past. They headed back for their temporary base nearby, where the others would be waiting. Talim, Yunsung, Mitsurugi, Seung Mina, Nightmare/Siegfried, Kilik, a few others who'd stayed on in spite of the state of things, or maybe because they had nowhere to go now.

Somewhere nearby a portal opened, noted only by a slight ripple in the air. A figure stepped out and looked around himself, noting the bleakness of this new world. It couldn't be more than a few years into its spiral into darkness and already things looked so depressing?  
Through space and across dimensions he'd traveled, he'd hoped the view would at least be something noteworthy. He played a quiet tune on his harp and the portal behind him closed. He adjusted his hat and set out on his mission.

-------------------------

AN: And that's it for now... It's rather dark for me, however bloody Godzilla vs. Cha'turrgha was.  
Anyone care to guess at the new guy's identity? Sure someone will get it.


End file.
